


All Locked Up and Nowhere To Go

by piratekelly



Series: Much Fic, Many Pair [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles and Parrish, accidentally locked in a vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Locked Up and Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as muchfic-manypair. Come play!

Okay so they’re going out at night to catch the big bad of the week (against the advice of, you know, pretty much the entire pack) and they find themselves in a house not unlike that one with the wendigos? Like there’s a secret back room and everything, and Jordan thought it would be a good idea to start there since it’s abandoned and the source of an ongoing investigation. (It was actually Stiles’ idea, but that’s his story and he’s sticking to it.)

Because they may need to make a run for it, they leave the front door open (they’re a little ways out of town so they don’t have to worry about neighbors noticing them). They find the secret door and walk inside, right as a strong breeze makes its way down the hall and shuts the door behind them. Stiles reaches for the handle, but it won’t budge. 

Parrish pushes him out of the way, reaching for it himself. Apparently he’s still in that “forgot I’m part superhuman” stage, because one tug later and the door handle is just a handle, because there’s no door attached to it.

"Fantastic," Stiles deadpans. "We’re stuck. Thanks. I am never speaking to you again. Ever."

"Stiles," Parrish pleads.

"Ah-ah! No.”

Stiles makes it thirty whole minutes before the silence gets to him.

"So you wanna make out?"

"What."

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, how do we break out?"

"No, no, that is not what you said."

"I’m…pretty sure that’s –– stop putting words in my mouth."

"I’m not putting anything in your mouth!"

"Not yet," Stiles mutters.

"STILES."

"JORDAN," he mocks.

"Guys?"

They both frown. ”Dad?” “Sheriff Stilinski?”

"You’re both stupid," John says as he opens the door. "You," he points at Stiles, "are so grounded." Stiles tries to formulate a response, but his dad has already turned to Parrish. "And _you_ … have tomorrow off.”

"That… is not how I anticipated this conversation ending."

John smiles, a wicked gleam in his eye. Stiles’ stomach drops. ”That’s because it’s only just beginning. You have tomorrow off so you can think about dessert. The one you’ll be bringing to my house tomorrow night. Where we will talk about why you were in an abandoned house with my newly of-age son.”

"DAD!"

Parrish nods. At least, he thinks he does. ”Y-yes, sir.”

"Good man. Now go home."

He doesn’t waste any time. He gets the hell out of that house and into his cruiser as fast as semi-humanly possible.

He is so fired.


End file.
